


what doesn't kill me makes me want you more

by Anonymous



Category: Marauders (comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Dress Up, F/F, Finger Sucking, Flustered Kate Pryde, Hellfire Gala, Telepathy, Vaginal Fingering, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Emma helps Kate decide on her Hellfire gala dress....things escalate from there
Relationships: Emma Frost/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2021





	what doesn't kill me makes me want you more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful) in the [xmenrarepairs21](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs21) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Emma and Kate go for a ride around Hellfire Bay on Emma's top-notch horses. 
> 
> or 
> 
> Emma helps Kate fit her exquisite crimson robe for the Hellfire Gala. 
> 
> or 
> 
> Anything that tickles your fancy with these two, dear writer.
> 
> *bonks AO3 tags* Call her Kate!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from Taylor Swift's cruel summer

Kate stepped off the  _ Marauder  _ where it was docked in Hellfire Bay and blinked to adjust to the island sunlight. She slept and did most of her logistical business on the boat, leaving the Red Keep empty on the rocks. Emma had summoned her for a meeting in the White Palace and Kate was on the brink of running late. She skipped the front door and stairs and just phased up into Emma’s private quarters.

“Oh!” Kate felt her face flush as red as her coat when she saw that Emma was wearing what could barely be called lingerie, apparently in the process of changing.

“Oh please Kate, this is hardly the most outrageous thing you’ve seen me wear.” Emma said smoothly as she turned to face her with a smile. As an afterthought, she pulled on a sheer white robe. 

Kate’s face was still scarlet as Emma kissed her on both cheeks and looked her up and down appraisingly. 

“Did you need me for something?” Kate poured herself a glass of the scotch on Emma’s side table and gulped half of it in one swallow. 

“Yes. Well, more that  _ you _ need something.” Emma strolled over to a pile of garment bags that were on her enormous bed.

Kate just frowned and sipped more scotch, waiting for Emma to elaborate.

“I’ve had Jumbo send over some custom pieces for you to try on for the gala. I thought you’d be more comfortable with just me for the fitting.”

Emma opened the garment bags one at a time with a flourish to reveal straps and skirts and lace. Kate poured herself more to drink as she looked at the selection of gowns and a few pants options on Emma's garment rack. 

“Anything calling out to you, dear? Anything you definitely don’t want to consider?” Emma watched Kate like a hawk as she ran her hands through the luxe fabric and delicate designs.

“I’m… I’m not sure.” Kate felt a bit overwhelmed. She picked one of the gowns at random. “I’ll try this one.”

Emma just looked at her expectantly. “Well go ahead then.”   
  
“Oh you’re- I- Uh.” Kate stammered. “Ok” 

She turned away from Emma just so she wouldn’t have to meet the older woman’s unrelenting gaze. Kate phased out of her clothes and looked at the dress in her hands. She turned back to Emma.

“How do I put this on?”

Emma smiled to herself as she undid the zipper and loosened the corset-like structure on the bodice of the dress. 

“You should really get some nicer underthings.” Emma eyed Kate’s plain bra as she helped her step into the dress. 

“Why? Nobody’s seein’ em.”

“Well maybe people want to.” Emma shot back. “Why wear department store underwear when you don’t have to?”

“Whatever.” Kate sucked in her breath as Emma zipped the dress up around her. “Is it done yet? I can’t breathe.”   
  
“Beauty is pain, Katherine.” Emma stepped back and let Kate turn around. “How do you feel?”

Kate looked at herself in the enormous mirror, Emma’s reflection right behind her. The dress was sheer and flowery with a stiff bodice. Emma pulled Kate’s shoulders back to make her stand up straight.

“It’s nice.” Kate said finally, hyper aware of Emma’s hands still on her shoulders. 

“We can do better than ‘nice’. Next!” Emma stepped back while Kate selected another piece from the garment rack. 

A deep burgundy jumpsuit and a voluminous tulle number got the same treatment. Kate had drank nearly the whole decanter of scotch and her nose and cheeks had a slight flush. She unhooked a swirl of flowy chiffon and held it up to her body.

“I’ll try this. If it doesn’t work can we take a break for the day?” 

“Of course.” Emma held out her hand for Kate to hand her the dress. “This one has cutouts, you won’t be able to wear a brassiere.”   
  


Kate reached behind her back and unhooked her bra in one movement. The flush had spread onto her neck and her nipples pebbled as she felt a shiver run down her spine. The dress draped over her body and flowed behind her. When Emma zipped her up entirely, she felt another shiver. 

“I like this one.” Kate said softly, feeling Emma’s hand come to rest on her side where her skin peeked through.    
  
“It suits you.” Emma adjusted the skirt where her waist was a bit. “He’ll have to take it in a bit here but otherwise it’s like it was made for you.” 

Kate nodded. Her head was spinning from the scotch and from Emma’s light-handed touches and tugs at the dress. She kept her gaze locked on her own reflection in the mirror, but her thoughts were otherwise occupied.

“Kate…” Emma said softly. “You know I would never read your thoughts without you knowing, but it’s difficult when they’re shouting at me.”

Emma’s hands settled on Kate’s waist again. Kate melted back into the contact, making Emma’s arms wrap around her more. She made a small noise when a hand slid in through the cut out of her dress and felt that hand cup her breast. 

“Is that so?” Emma purred in her ear. 

Kate nodded rapidly, her eyes fluttering shut as she rested more of her weight into Emma’s arms. She felt the airy skirt of the dress being pulled up until Emma’s other hand ran up her bare thigh. Kate inhaled sharply every time Emma’s hand stroked closer and closer to where she longed for it. Emma pulled her head around to somewhat be face to face.

“If you want something, kitten, you must ask for it.” 

Kate whimpered and let out a small “Please.”

“Good girl.” Emma’s fingers slipped into Kate’s panties. “And eager, are we?”   
  
Kate just whimpered slightly again as Emma slipped her other fingers into her mouth and began teasing Kate’s clit, flicking and rubbing and occasionally pushing her fingers inside her. Kate ground against Emma’s ministrations, moaning against the fingers in her mouth. 

“Good girl.” Emma repeated. “Let me take care of you.”   
  
Kate threw her head back onto Emma’s shoulder as the fingers on her clit became more insistent, hips jerking until she shouted into Emma’s hand over her mouth. Her body slumped into Emma’s arms and she felt herself be picked up and laid down on the massive white bed.

“Yeah, this is the one.” Kate said as she watched Emma tidy up the clothes from earlier. 

“The one what?”   
  
“This dress.” Kate gestured to the rumpled chiffon. “I like it.”   
  
Emma grinned like she was suppressing a laugh. “It’ll be a long evening seeing you in that all night.” 

Kate let out an actual laugh. “I’m sure I can make it worth your while.”

**Author's Note:**

> That escalated quickly.....oh well.....
> 
> Here is [Kate's Dress](https://media1.popsugar-assets.com/files/thumbor/Kk102cYAFllW8KcOCAivjipne4Y/fit-in/2048xorig/filters:format_auto-!!-:strip_icc-!!-/2019/01/06/866/n/1922564/48ae0444358c1da7_GettyImages-1078173068/i/Emily-Ratajkowski-Red-Dress-Art-Elysium-Heaven-Gala.jpg)


End file.
